


[Podfic of] Species Interaction / written by morrezela

by EosRose



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Creature Fic, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Eggpreg, M/M, Matchmaking, Mates, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite making themselves known to the world over a century ago, the seraph race was still shrouded in mystery. All Jensen Ackles had ever wanted was to get into one of their academies to learn about them and their care. All Jared Padalecki wanted was to find his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Species Interaction / written by morrezela

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Species Interaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706803) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 
  * Inspired by [The Flour Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523998) by [lexicale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexicale/pseuds/lexicale). 



> The cover artworks were created by Karu and may be found in their original glory [on tumblr](http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com/post/58091598186/)!

**The Complete 'Verse** | **Total Duration:** 07:59:20  
[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/085bmuugnp08d2waak8h3mlmha4bxggc.zip) (449 MB) | [Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0jwlopaqcvub5anyaugevhyl8pt67jdr.zip) (273 MB)  
  


Title | Duration | Downloads  
---|---|---  
Species Interaction  | 6:00:48 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ikggzk4s9j81rh93fi4ongg9ueksmgwh.zip) (300 MB)  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/blgyql45x020bontliheqpspa6fqq1rd.m4b) (205 MB)  
Official Timestamps  


  1. Soft and Tender
  2. Special Occasions
  3. Sharing Isn't Caring

| 00:25:35 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/n59v3pmgphb9xb1537jeg6apyfc57ows.zip) (25 MB)  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ft3arl8t3x3h0rgn8ypvri3zyyguwhdl.m4b) (15 MB)  
Cracked Egg Extended 'Verse  


  1. Cracked Egg
  2. The Flour Child
  3. Egg Hunt
  4. Breaking Out
  5. Eating Poultry
  6. Baby Angels
  7. Cherub's Bow
  8. Wave Hello
  9. Mother's Day

| 01:32:56 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cg43xzeqfpi50pf4rne7oostunf1bztk.zip) (90 MB)  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/x6w0qpgrx339f8qwsim7bzyuh7j2lpx6.m4b) (53 MB)  
  
**[crossposted to the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/species-interaction-complete-verse-anthology) **

**Author's Note:**

> ### Acknowledgements
> 
> Kudos to Morrezela, who indulges my eccentricities and loves the boys as much as I do, and Miss_Marina95, without whom this podfic would be far messier.
> 
> ### Resources
> 
>   * Scene break effects: [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/alex@vsi.tv/sounds/170523/) and [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/DJ%20Chronos/sounds/77079/).
>   * Static effect: [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/Jace/sounds/35291/).
>   * Phone effect: [here](http://www.freesound.org/people/infobandit/sounds/29621/).
> 



End file.
